Cronicas de unos hermanos
by HaNnAhCrash
Summary: Una historia Rypay, implica incesto, si no estan de acuerdo no lo lean, y no pongan malos reviews, LA HISTORIA EMPIEZA BIEN SE PONE MAL Y DESPUE.....MEJOR LEANLO, deberia ser M la clasificacion pero no me dejan ponerla
1. Prologo

Crónicas de unos hermanos

Ryan se estaba recostado en su cama pensando y soñando acerca de cosas que se suponía nunca debía de pensar, peo él simplemente no pudo tan difícil que halla sido. Hablando de lo difícil, cada vez que tenía esos pensamientos acerca de esta persona, el sentía que moría. Él se sorprendió, ella todavía no notaba de extraño comportamiento cada vez que la veía. Ryan estaba enamorado, Ryan estaba enamorado de Sharpay, estaba enamorado de su hermana melliza.

_Tengo que dejar salir algo, estoy enamorado, enamorado de Sharpay, enamorado de mi hermana melliza._

_-Ryan-_


	2. Al menos no ahora

**Crónicas de unos hermanos**

**Capítulo 2**

Era una mañana nublada de sábado, y Ryan se respirada agitadamente, practicaba con Sharpay su rutina en el estudio que se encontraba en el sótano, agarró su botella de agua y bebió mientras observaba como Sharpay lo hacia también. La miró fijamente hacia su reluciente cuerpo, veía cada que pasa el agua, su cuerpo mojado en sudor. Finalmente ella terminó y dio un suspiro de alivio, y miró hacia su hermano, quien lo la había estado mirando…

"¿algún problema?" preguntó Ashley

"no…" respondió rápidamente

"Ok bueno me voy a bañar allá arriba" le dijo a su hermano, y Ryan solo se paró a observarla salir de la habitación, el desesperadamente deseaba poder subir y disfrutar con ella ese baño, pero el sabía que nunca podría eso pasar, al menos no ahora.

Ryan salió de la regadera con solo una toalla en la cintura, fue y se sentó en su cama, se estiró hasta alcanzar el cajón de. Dentro se encontraba si "diario", el único lugar donde Sharpay no podría esculcar, su propio lugar oculto. Él había tenido guardado su diario desde hace tempo, bueno desde que el recuerda, pero solo escribía tonterías, sin embargo hace unos años empezó a escribir acerca de sus sentimientos, sus sentimientos de su hermana. Él sabía que sus hermana no podía ver ese diario porque podría arruinar si ultimada bondadosa amistad, y esto o era lo que Ryan realmente quería.

Él empezó a escribir:

_Hoy tuve otra práctica de danza con Sharpay, realmente somos muy buenos en nuestra rutina. Ella se veía más hermosa que nunca, no sé cuanto más tiempo voy a poder estar muy cerca de ella y no poderla hacer mía, ella es muy hermosa, muy perfecta, me siento muy acobijado cuando ella me sonríe, la deseo más que a nada, quisiera poder decirle pero no puedo al menos no ahora…_

_-Ryan-_

**A/N: Espero que les halla gustado, bueno pues son muy cortos lo sé pero estoy en dos historias a las vez comprendan es dificil la otra se llama "Al principio" espero que tambien la lean bueno se cuidan y siganleyendo mis historias.**

**Peace out  
with love  
-HannahCrAsH-**


	3. Una sonrisa

**Crónicas de unos hermanos  
Capitulo 3  
"Una sonrisa"**

Sharpay despertó por su alarma el lunes por la mañana, salió de la cama y fue al baño para hacer su ritual que hace todas las mañanas, peino y sacudió su pelo, se maquillo y todas esas cosas… ella estaba feliz por que hoy anunciaría que ella y Ryan tendrían una fiesta el sábado en su casa mientras que sus padres no iban a estar, Sharpay termino de aplicar su maquillaje y camino rumbo al cuarto de su hermano, camino dentro de su cuarto, abrió las cortinas y se sentó a lado del cuerpo dormido de Ryan, ella empezó a mover la cama "despierta Ryan es hora de ir a la escuela, hoy diremos lo de la fiesta" ella movió a su hermano. Ryan entreabrió los ojos se paro todavía semidormido, abrió bien los ojos y salto de sorpresa cuando la vio a lado de su cama y tiro rápidamente de sus sabanas.

"¿Qué te he dicho acerca de tocar?" le pregunto, ella puso sus ojos de perrito regañado y pestaño causándole reírse "esta bien te perdono" dijo agarrando una almohada y pegándole.

"ouch" ella exclamo sarcásticamente "eso dolió"

"si claro" el respondió "pero no te garantizo que esto no" estiro un brazo le empezó a hacer coquillas a Sharpay, empezó a reír y a reír "Ryan…por…favor…basta…" ella le demando entre risa y risa "se…hace…tarde"

"ok, ok" Ryan paro y Sharpay le sonrió y se alisto para irse a la escuela.

_Hoy hice reír a Sharpay, la hice sonreír, tuvimos una pequeña pelea de cosquillas, a pesar de que ella me dijo que parara sentí que gane esta batalla :), si solo pudiera saber que ella supiera cuanto me gusta esta cerca de ella…_

_-Ryan-_


End file.
